severus et les maraudeur
by Marykaly et Serdra
Summary: C’est une fic sur la vie de Severus Snape on n'est pas tres bonnes en resumé mais lisez quand même pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez. rating M pour plus tard


Titre : La vie de Severus

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue .

Rating : T ou M pour plus tard

Couple : Severus / Sirius

Avertissement : Ceci est un SLASH alors homophobes passer votre chemin !

Résumé : C'est une fic sur la vie de Severus Snape on n'est pas tres bonnes en resumé mais lisez quand même pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez.

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**_

Dans une petite maison pratiquement en ruine, un jeune garçon caché dans un placard entendait les cris et hurlements de douleur de sa mère ainsi que les insultes que criait son père. Ce jeune garçon était salement amoché avec toutes sortes de bleus lui couvrant le visage et le corps. Il avait les yeux noirs en ce moment remplis de larmes, et les cheveux aussi noirs lui retombant sur le visage. Son père était un homme terriblement violent, il était toujours fourré dans les bars la journée à se saouler pour rentrer le soir complètement ivre. Sa mère, elle, faisait attention à toujours obéir aux ordres de son mari.

Enfin dans une semaine, il rentrerait à Poudlard et il se ferait enfin des amis. Lui qui avait toujours été seul passait son temps à se cacher dans les divers placards de la maison pour ne pas être battu. Mais bientôt tout cela serai fini, il irait à Poudlard et pourrait être enfin un peu heureux. Et cela, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Le jeune garçon était assis seul sur sa grosse malle sur le quai 9 ¾. Il regardait tous ces enfants accompagnés de leur parents, ils avaient l'air heureux de partir mais ne semblaient pas vouloir les quitter pour autant. Tout à coup un coup de sifflet retentit et tout le monde s'agita. Les parents prenaient leur enfants dans leur bras pour leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter une bonne année scolaire. Au bout d'un certain temps, il décida d'aller s'installer dans le Poudlard Express. Il monta difficilement sa valise et une fois fait il chercha un compartiment. Ce ne fut pas long pour qu'il en trouve un de vide et s'y installa.

Le Poudlard Express se dirigeait vers l'école depuis une demi heure quand deux garçons ouvrirent la porte du compartiment où se trouvait Severus. Celui-ci les regarda d'un air étonné. L'un des garçons avait les cheveux en bataille noir de jais et les yeux marrons tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux bien coiffés de la même couleur avec des yeux bleus océan.

- Salut toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Demande le petit garçon au yeux marrons.

- Severus. Murmura t'il. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est James Potter et lui c'est Sirius Black et on voudrait aller tous les deux à Gryffondor. C'est la meilleure maison, et toi tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison ?

- Heu… j'en sais rien, là où on me placera.

- Bah j'espère pour toi que tu seras pas à Serpentard, c'est la pire maison de Poudlard y a que des gens pas fréquentables là-bas. Et sinon tu viens d'une famille de moldu ?

- Non.

- J'adore les moldus, ils ont plein de gadgets marrants ! Dit Sirius. Tu viens de quelle famille ?

- Je viens d'une famille de sorcier, les Snape.

- La famille Snape… il parait qu'il sont fans de magie noire.

- Heu…

- Bon on va te laisser, on doit aller se changer on arrive bientôt à Poudlard.

- Au revoir.

Une fois que James et Sirius furent partis, Severus commença à enfiler sa robe de sorcier un peu trop large pour lui. Puis un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il repensait à cette étrange rencontre… peut être qu'il venait de se faire des amis.

Apres avoir revêtu l'uniforme de l'école, Severus descendit du train et chercha du regard ses nouveaux amis, mais avec le nombre d'élèves se trouvant sur le quai ce fut une tentative inutile. Il suivit alors un groupe de première année en se disant qu'il reverrait peut être les deux garçons lors de la cérémonie des répartitions.

Alors qu'ils embarquaient sur les barques destinées aux premières années, il se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le château tout illuminé s'approcher au loin qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait attendu ce jour. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un semblant de vie normale, avec des amis qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il est. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le château qui parraissait beaucoup plus grand vu de près et montèrent les marches du hall d'entrée avant de s'arrêter devant une femme d'apparence strict et âgée.

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis le professeur Macgonagall. Vous aller bientôt entrer dans la Grande Salle pour votre répartition. Je vous demanderai en attendant de rester calme. Sachez que la maison dans laquelle vous serez reparti sera comme votre deuxième famille, et cela durant le reste de l'année.

Les premières années finirent de l'écouter et suivirent le professeur Macgonagall qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement face à la décoration de la salle, qui était pour l'occasion décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Certain étaient captivés par le plafond magique, d'autres étaient intrigués par les centaines de bougies qui voletait dans les airs. Ils avancèrent silencieusement puis s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la salle pour observer la directrice adjointe poser sur un tabouret un chapeau qui à la surprise de la plupart des nouveaux prit la parole et se mit à chanter .

_Je suis le Choixpeau magique_

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête,_

_et je lirai vos envies_

_les plus secrètes._

_Si vous êtes d'une sagesse et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve,_

_Poufsouffle vous laissera faire vos preuves._

_Si vous êtes rigoureux,_

_et que vous avez une soif de connaissance,_

_Serdaigle vous donnera votre chance._

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

_iront à Gryffondor._

Pour les plus rusés et les plus ambitieux

_Serpentard vous conviendra bien mieux._

Apres la chanson du Choixpeau, Macgonagall s'en approcha et énuméra les noms des élèves de première année par ordre alphabétique pour la répartition.

Sirius Black

Le dénommé Sirius Black s'avança vers le professeur qui lui plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci hésita un court instant avant de déclarer :

Griffondor 

Sirius, après un rapide coup d'œil à James, se dirigea d'un pas fier vers la table des Gryffondor où il fut accueilli par des applaudissements et des cris de joie.

Et la répartition se passa ainsi, Amos Diggory alla à poufsoufle ; Lyly Evans et son amie Mélanie Gauthier à Serdaigle ; James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew rejoignirent Sirius à Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle le dernier élève :

Severus Snape

Severus regarda James et Sirius qui l'encouragèrent du regard puis il s'avança lentement vers le tabouret. Le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et Severus entendit une voix lui parler.

_Un Snape voyons voir… tu as le désir de connaissance mais en même temps… je vois en toi une profonde envie de faire tes preuves… tu es ambitieux, je pense que la maison qui t'irais le mieux est :_

_**Serpentard**_

Severus se leva et regarda Sirius et James qui avaient détourné la tête. Il baissa un peu la sienne déçu et s'avança lentement vers la table des Serpentards qui eut l'accueillirent avec des salves d'applaudissement.

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin, Dumbledore se leva et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonsoir aux nouveaux et aux anciens. Tout d'abord je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les élèves de première année, j'espère que votre année se déroulera sans encombres.

En entrant dans vos maisons respectives, c'est comme si vous entriez dans une nouvelle famille. Vous pouvez ainsi tout aussi bien lui faire gagner des points qu'en faire perdre. La foret interdite et comme son nom l'indique interdite et par conséquent, je n'accepterai pas que des élèves s'y aventurent. La listes des objets non autorisés dans cette établissement sera disponible au bureau de notre concierge Mr Rusard.

Pendant que Dumbledore faisait son discours, Severus laissa son regard dériver vers la table des Gryffondors et vit James et Sirius rire avec deux autres élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par les applaudissements qui signalaient la fin du discourt du directeur. Aussitôt tous les plats se remplirent comme par magie.

Severus se servit à manger n'ayant pourtant pas très faim. Il resta devant son assiette tête basse jouant avec la nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette, sans que rien n'arrive à ses lèvres.

Un mauvais pressentiment pour cette année qui débutait lui tiraillait l'estomac. Lui qui croyait s'être fait des amis, se retrouvait séparé d'eux dès le premier jour et il avait la nette impression que ceux-ci ne voudraient plus lui parler.

Mais il ne fallait pas être si pessimiste il pourrait encore s'en faire, même si les regards que lui lançaient les Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air très sympathiques.

Le repas se termina quand Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux préfets d'emmener les premières années dans leur salle commune.

Severus suivit le groupe de première année jusqu'à sa salle commune et monta directement à son dortoir ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que les garçons de son dortoir pourraient devenir des amis.


End file.
